Hit It Out of the Park
by DomDawg20
Summary: Ash is in his senior year of high school and is ready to get beck in action on the diamond, as he plays for his schools team the Swellows. But when Ash meets the girl of his dreams, he struggles. Will he be able to get his confidence back? I suck at summaries. Pearlshipping/Baseball story. Be on the look out for new updates almost everyday, key word, ALMOST.
1. Chapter 1

**Hit It Out of the Park – Pearlshipping/Baseball/Pokémon Story**

 **By: DomDawg20**

 **Just keep in mind that this is my first fanfiction about my favorite shipping in the Pokémon Anime series, Pearlshipping! Oh, and one more thing, I'm a huge fan of baseball and even play on a travel team! So if you don't know too many baseball or softball terms, this stories baseball parts might not make too much sense to you, but I still hope you enjoy! Oh and one more thing, I promise this is the last thing! this is going to be a LONG and I mean LONG story, so be ready for updates! Without further ado, let's get in to the story! Peace.**

 **PS: there will be language, so Viewer Desertion is Advised**

 **-DomDawg20**

Chapter 1: Dream on Ketchum!

 **It was a beautiful Monday morning in Late March in the small town of Pallet, and 18-year-old Ash Ketchum was still in bed, sleeping his head off, wondering off in the middle of an epic dream**

"Now stepping up to the plate, batting third for the Swellow Slammers, shortstop, number 10, Ash Ketchummmm!" The PA Announcer call as Ash walked slowly up to the plate.

 **Even though Ash loved Pokémon battling more than Baseball, he still loved baseball with a passion and has played for his High school team, the Swellow Slammers, for 3 years, and this year was about to be 4** **th** **year straight. Ash played shortstop, which was between 2** **nd** **and 3** **rd** **base and was considered the hardest position to play in the game of baseball. He was pretty good, but he did make a couple of errors at the time he was playing there. But he made up for all of the errors with his massive power at the plate. For the past 2 years he had lead his team in homeruns and hits, and was batting .500 (which means that he got a hit 5 times out of 10 when he was hitting.**

Ash looked over to Professor Oak, or Coach Oak, as the players called him. It was the bottom of the 9th inning with a runner on second base with 2 outs, and the Swellows were losing to the Pidgeots 3-2 in the championship game. "Coach" Oak gave Ash a bunch of signs to confuse the other team, and Ash nodded confidently. The signs told Ash to swing away and hit the ball, so Ash was going to do what his coach had ordered. Coach Oak smiled and thought to himself _"Man that boy has sure turned into a fine young man!"_ Professor Oak had been good family friends with the Ketchums ever since Ash was 3, as both were from the town of Pallet. Ash stepped into the batter's box and was ready to go.

"Let's go Ketchum, you got this, find a pitch you like and rip it!" Said Ash's best friend and catcher for the Swellows, Drew, as he stood on second base. Ash worked to get a full count of 3 balls and 2 strikes, as he had just fouled off a pitch right down the middle and was now a little upset at himself.

 _"Come on Ash!"_ Ash thought to himself. _"It's now or never!"._ Ash looked over in the stands. He saw a girl he had never seen before but she looked so familiar and beautiful, like an angle had fallen from heaven! She had gorgeous blue hair that was tied up into a pony tail, and was wearing a Swellows jacket that only the players get for practice or school if they are cold. Ash was confused but didn't want to think that this was one of Drew's new girlfriends. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. Ash got back to the game at hand, as the pitcher was in his wind up to release the pitch. Ash couldn't believe what he was seeing! It was a fast ball right down the middle of the plate and practically looked like the size of a beach ball! Ash was ready and about to swing when…

"BEEP BEEP!"

"UUUUUGGGGGHHHH! DAMNIT!" Ash groaned as he heard the sound of the big annoying loud alarm clock that was going off on his dresser next to his bed.

 _"Dream on Ketchum"_ Ash thought to himself _. "This one will have to wait till tonight."_

Ash got out of his bed and went straight to the bathroom that was, lucky for him, right next to his bedroom, because he was so tired he could barely even walk, as it was only 5 in the morning. He showered, brushed his teeth, and got dressed and was done with all of this by 5:25. But instead of wearing his lucky red hat with the black strip down the middle and the blue half pokeball, he decided to wear his Swellows hat with the big "S" and the Pokémon on it. He knew what today was. It was the first day of the final quarter of the year, and he couldn't wait, and not for school to end, but for all the exciting Pokémon battles and most importantly to him, baseball season, as he had made the Varsity A team for the 4th time in a row! As Ash made his way down stairs, he was greeted by his mother, Delia.

"Good morning honey!" The young mom said to her son as he met her at the table for breakfast before he had to take off for school. "Did you get a well-deserved night of sleep?"

"Yeah, I guess." Said the 18-year-old boy who was about to take a bit of toast. "Remember mom, I'm going to be home late because today is the first day of practice."

"Oh how could I forget!" Delia said smiling to her son. "I promise this year I won't miss a game!".

Ash rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah right mom." He said as he remembered how many baseball games his own mother missed last year when they took 2nd place. Ash looked at the time and realized that if he didn't move quickly, he would be late for school.

"Bye mom!" Ash called out as he walked out of the door with a piece of bitten toast in his hand. "See you after practice!"

"Bye sweetheart! Have a good day at school, love you!" Ms. Ketchum yelled as she saw Ash walk away from the house, and just like that, Ash was on his way to the first day of the last quarter at school.

 **Hey guys, just wanted to remind you that this is my first FanFic, so don't be too hard on me in the comments, Thanks and give me Ideas for next Chapter! Make sure to R &R!**

 **-DomDawg20**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, and Welcome back to the second chapter of Hit It Out of the Park! So let's jump right back to where we left off with Ash!**

 **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

Chapter 2: New Quarter, New Me!

Ash made his way down the driveway thinking about his dream that he had last night and wondered if that would ever happen, but he doubt it ever would. As Ash finished the last bite of his buttered toast which was his breakfast for the morning, he turned the corner of the sidewalk to find Drew and May walking together to school. Drew immediately saw Ash and called out to him.

"Hey Ash!" Drew shouted. "Over here!"

Ash eventually caught up to them and greeted both of them warmly.

"Hey guys what's u-" Ash was interrupted by the sight of Drew and May holding hands and both were blushing while looking at each other. Ash just smiled and said "So you finally tied the knot, huh Drew?" Ash had known that both Drew and May both had HUGE crushes on one another, and he was guessing that Drew had finally popped the question.

"Yup!" May said with an excited look on her face, confirming that they were now dating. "Anyway, lets get going, I don't want to be late for the first day of the quarter on such a beautiful morning like this!" She said cheerfully as the three of them headed to school. Ash was excited for May and Drew, as he had known Drew ever since kindergarten, and had met May in 6th grade, the first year of middle school.

When Ash, Drew, and May finally arrived at school they were greeted to being one of the first ones there and even saw Gary, the first basemen on the Swellows, Jimmy, the Centerfielder, Tracey, the Ace starting pitcher, Brock, the third basemen, Misty, a girl Ash knew since pre-school, and Iris, another girl that Ash meet in middle school.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Gary askes as he makes sure that he has everything in his baseball bag.

"You guys ready for an epic final season as Swellows?" Brock said with a big grin on his face

"Of course, what else?" Drew said as he pulled out his Swellows cap from his backpack

"My goal is to pitch a perfect game in my final year!" Tracey said with confidence and his chin up (A perfect game is when a pitcher does not let a batter on first base the whole game)

"Don't kid yourself!" Misty said laughing with a huge grin on her face. Everybody started to laugh playfully and Tracey's cheeks started to turn brick red. Then he eventually started to chuckle and the group all shared a good laugh.

"So Ash, how many home runs are you think you're gonna hit this year?" Iris asked curiously.

"To be honest I don't really kn-" Ash was cut off when he saw a face he had never seen before, but it seemed so familiar. She had straight blue hair that was tied back a little and had blue sparkly eyes. She was walking toward the school when Ash was snapped out of it.

"Ash, Ash!" Iris was snapping her fingers in front of Ash's face.

"Huh?" Ash said. He didn't know what was going

"RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!" The bell sounded, and everyone said their goodbyes and headed to class

Ash had Professor Oak for homeroom and first period, so headed in to the class and met Professor Oak up front.

"Ash, my boy, how are you?! You ready for another exciting season?"

"Of course!" Ash said with a huge grin on his face. "I'm gonna break the home run record!"

Oak smiled and was happy Ash was ready "Let's just hope you keep those grades up!" He said as he chuckled.

"Don't worry Professor, New Quarter, New me!" Ash said as he headed to his seat

The class was bustling with chatter and shouting and Professor Oak started to talk

"Okay class I would like to introduce our new student! Please give a warm welcome to Dawn!

Dawn smiled as Professor Oak told her that there was an open seat next to Ash in the middle of the classroom. They both smiled at each other as Ash introduced himself to Dawn.

"Hi!" Ash said warmly as Dawn got into her seat. "My names Ash! Nice to meet you!" _"Man she's cute"_ Ash thought to himself.

"Hi Ash, the names Dawn! Nice to meet you Ash!" Dawn said as she got into her seat. "That's a pretty cool looking hat!"

"Yeah thanks!" Ash said ash he held the tip of the Swellows cap he had on. "Today is the first day of the baseball season, and I am on the Varsity A team!" He said trying to make himself sound impressive.

"That sounds cool!" Dawn said as she thought: _"Man, a cute boy that's smart and athletic!"_ "You know, my dad was a pretty big baseball fan, and I did play softball for a few years in the past!"

"Cool!" Ash said as the class started.

…...

As morning classes came to an end and everyone got up from 4th period, Ash asked Dawn a question.

"So Dawn, where you sitting for lunch?" He asked with a grin on his face

"To be honest, I don't even know, you're the only friend that I have so far" Dawn said with a worried look on her face. "No need to worry though, right?" She said with a smile on her face.

Then an idea popped into Ash's head. He knew what question he was about to ask.

"Do you want to sit with my friends and I?" Ash asked in a nice calm tone.

"Sure, of course I will!" Said Dawn as she and Ash walked through the halls to the cafeteria. They both sat down to see that everyone was there.

"Ash, who is this?" asked Jimmy looking confused.

"This is Dawn!" he said in a somewhat of loud voice so everyone at the table could hear him. "She's in my homeroom and all of my morning classes, she is new!"

"Nice to meet you Dawn, my name is Misty! And this is Brock, Gary, Jimmy, Drew, May, Tracey, and Iris!" Misty said in a very welcoming voice.

"It's very nice to meet all of you!" Dawn said with a huge smile on her face as she sat down next to May. May and her talked up a storm while the guys talked about baseball, and Misty and Iris talked about something to do with makeup. May told Dawn how she was dating Drew, and that a lot of the guys looked really hot while playing baseball. Dawn had also learned that Ash was the best hitter on the team and he had hit 19 home runs last season. She was very impressed.

"So Dawn, you want to come watch practice with me and the rest of the girls today? It starts at 4."

Dawn thought about it for a little bit, as she didn't know what her Mom had planned for the night, but she ended up giving a short and quick answer.

"Sure, why not!" She said as the bell rang.

"Great, see you there!" May said as Dawn's new best friend left for her next class

As Dawn went to leave, she heard Ash.

"Bye Dawn, see you soon!" Ash shouted as he went the other direction to his locker

"Bye Ash!" Dawn said waving going the opposite way. _"See you at practice, slugger"_ Dawn thought to

herself grinning and blushing at the same time

 **Well, that's it for Chapter 2! So Ash and Dawn kinda like each other? And Drew finally started dating May! What will happen at practice? I still need some more suggestions for the future of the story, so feel free to leave some reviews! Be on the lookout for Chapter 3 real soon! Peace!**

 **-DomDwag20**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back everyone! I hope you have enjoyed the first 2 chapters of this FanFic and I will continue to upload chapters frequently! So let's get back to the gang shall we?**

Chapter 3: DINGER!

The rest of the day for Dawn went by pretty fast, as her afternoon classes were all exploratory classes like Art and Computers. In all of her classes, Dawn was warmly welcomed by all the students and teachers. Her final class was Gym, and surprising enough to her, Ash was in her class. When she got to the gym, she saw Ash, and they both smiled at each other, and Dawn waved. As they both started to walk towards each other, Professor Birch (Also a coach for the Swellows) got class started. They started with some basic stretching and a lap around the track. After that Professor Birch announced that they would be starting the Slow Pitch Softball unit. So he divided up the young adults into 2 teams of mixed genders. Ash and Dawn were on separate teams, and were both hoping they were on the same team, but that wasn't the case. Ash and Dawn both did very well, and Ash even hit a homer. The class ended and Dawn's team came up on top 7-4. The class headed back in with Ash and Dawn talking to each other.

After school, Ash headed to the locker room to get changed into his practice-shirt, which was purple with a red stripe on both sides and had a huge Swellows logo on the front with Ash's last name on the back with his number. The pants were gray with 2 stripes of purple down the sides of the pants. Ash got changed in to his practice jersey and got all of his stuff and headed out of the locker room throw the tunnel shortcut to the field. As he got out of the tunnel, he realized he was the first one there, so he set his things down in the dugout, took his glove, and made his way on to an empty field

…...

Dawn was making her way to the baseball fields as she called her Mom. Her Mother was surprised to her that she has already made some new friends, and was happy she was supporting the team. She said that Dawn had to be home by around 6:30, which gave her plenty of time since school ended at 3, and practice started at 4. As Dawn put her phone away, she began to she the baseball field up ahead. The field was pretty big with beautifully cut grass in the outfield and parts of the infield. The field had a perfect amount dirt and it smelled very nice.

 _"Man, this field is nice"_ Dawn said as she walked up to the bleachers. As she climbed up to the top she saw Ash and Drew playing catch leftfield. Ash saw her and they both smiled, as blush kissed Dawn's cheeks. Eventually all of the players came out of the locker room, and the fielders took a quick infield, while the pitchers went to the bullpen to pitch to the catchers. Dawn heard some footsteps to her left, and it was May, Iris, and Misty walking up the bleachers.

"Hey Dawn! How you doing?" May asked Dawn

"Good!" Dawn said. "How are you guys?"

"Great!" Iris said excitedly. "What are they doing right now?"

"It looks like they're taking groundballs." Misty said looking observant.

The Swellows ended up taking groundballs for quite a while. Coach Oak hit grounders to third, short, second, and first. Soon Ash was ready for another ball hit to him and Oak called out to him to be ready. The ball was hit to the left and it was going pretty fast. Ash had to run a little was and dived out to catch the ball backhanded! Everyone was very impressed as Ash got up and threw the ball to Gary at first base. You could hear all the "oooooohhhhhhhs" and "aaaaahhhhhhhssss". As Ash wiped off the dirt on his jersey, May, Iris, Misty, and Dawn clapped. Ash looked over to the stands down the third base line and smiled. He was happy that he had friends that supported him. He mouthed, "Thanks", and got back to practice.

Afterwards, the Swellows did some batting practice, and Drew went first. He did pretty well, and hit on home run.

"DINGER!" Drew screamed as he saw the ball go over the fence (dinger is also another word for home run)

The whole team laughed and decided to have a home run hitting contest. Gary hit 4 homers, Brock hit 3, Tracey hit none (because he is a pitcher), and Jimmy hit 2. When it was Ash's turn, he wasn't holding anything back. Each player each got 10 pitches, and out of those 10 pitches, he hit 9 home runs!

Dawn was very impressed. She now knew that May wasn't lying when she said Ash was good. Ash had won the contest.

Swellow's Practice was starting to come to a close, as the sun was starting to set on a beautiful Monday night. Ash was talking to Drew as they were walking out of the dugout.

"Drew, I need your advice" Ash said needing so help

"What's up?" Drew asked looking confused

"I think I really like Dawn" Ash said looking a little embarrassed

Drew looked a little surprised, as Ash hasn't had a crush on a girl since the 8th grade

"Well, uuuhhh…" Said Drew "If you like her that much, then you should ask her out for ice cream tonight, it is going to be really nice out!" Drew said as he left nodding and smiling at Ash "I gotta go, see ya man! And good luck!" Drew said as he left.

Ash was nervous, but he had to take a chance. He went up to the bleachers to where Dawn was, as May, Misty, and Iris had to go home.

"Hey Ash!" Dawn said delightfully as Ash approached her "You did really good at practice today!"

"Thanks!" Ash said blushing a little. _"Now's your chance Ash!"_ "So a Dawn… it's supposed to be pretty nice out tonight… so… you want to go get some ice cream?"

"Uuuuhhhh…." Dawn said a little shocked. What was she going to say?

TO BE CONTINUED…

 **MUAHAHA! Guess you'll have to wait till Chapter 4! Huge shout out to Espeon44 for some great suggestions! Make sure to keep an eye out for updates and R &R. See ya!**

 **-DomDawg20**


End file.
